The New Girl
by TheBeginingsEnd
Summary: Blaze 'Maverick ' Rider,the new girl in the Cul-de-sac,has the reputation of being a black sheep in a white flock,maybe she'll fit in better there.Double D X OC
1. Chapter 1

I started typing this when I gave into temptation, I've been into E,E,n E Fan fiction for a while and felt the urge to write this, the idea for this story, like most of my others has been in the back of my head for quite some time.**( I do not own Ed, Edd, and Eddy )**"Hey, Maverick! quit day dreaming and help me move this junk inside before the storm hits"

My eyes snapped away from the ominous black clouds rolling in, soon to eclipse the sun, the local kids who'd been slowly inching towards us with interest had dispersed at the sight of the storm. Reed my guardian, and big brother, stood in front of me with boxes stacked in his arms, I took a couple to lighten the load.

Reed groaned in relief and looked up at the clouds with me for a couple of seconds "That'll be a hell of a storm once it hits, let's hall ass"

I rolled my eyes at him, even though everyone we knew said we were almost identical in personalities, I didn't see it. We did look a like though, the same almost uni-sex body shape,except he was taller, because he was older, and had a little mussel ,I had small curves and no mussels. Reed and I both had the same skater hair cut, short light blonde hair that stopped at the bases of our necks and the same pale green eyes.

We began frantically taking box after box into the house, dumping them in the living room, organizing by the rooms could happen later. Reed had just stepped into the front door with the last box in tow when it started down pouring, he blinked slowly ,turned to look outside, and laughed a little at the coincidence.

"I've got to take that trailer back so we don't have to pay for a extra day, I'll be back in a couple of hours. Can you start unpacking stuff without me?"

I bobbed my head up and down, I could be left alone, I wasn't a little girl any more. I'd be taking some high school level classes this year and I was still in Jr. High, it wasn't like the new house would combust if he left me here by myself.

"Okay,thanks.I'll pick us up dinner on the way back, what do you want?"

"You know what I like." I was already busy sorting the boxes into piles when he left.

The storm was in full swing and going strong with in an hour, rain pelted everything furiously, the wind howled turning anything small and loose into a blurry and extremely fast U.F.O ,I kept myself busy by unpacking racing to get it all the boxes into the right rooms at least by the time Reed returned, and I did.

"Two double thick n Greasy burgers for me" Reed said ripping a chunk out of one as he reached into another bag " One giant bottle of water, a box of generic wheaties, and a peanut butter jar for you "

We munched on our food talking occasionally ,the long trip had warn us out, sleep was a evident need.

"I managed to put everything in the other rooms." I said while dipping a piece of cereal in the peanut butter jar.

"Good, I think we'll stop for the night. If we work hard tomorrow we could get the packing done, but we still need to go to the grocery store…"He trailed off already half asleep with the burgers long gone, Reed had almost swallowed them whole

I stood up and stretched, cracking my back, then I went over to Reed planting a foot in his face and pushing, making him fall backwards and jump starting his brain.

"Ouch" Reed sat up rubbing his face and glaring up at me in a childish manner "Why'd you do that?"

"It was either that or I dump cold water on you and I didn't want to ruin the carpet" I shrugged and went up the stairs to my room, rummaging threw the boxes for pajamas, my sleeping bag and a pillow, not even really paying attention to the details of my room ,I'd deal with that in the morning.

"Wakey,wakey, eggs and bacy!"Reed screamed,the smell of eggs and bacon made me get up,I'd learned long ago to sleep threw Reed's wake up we were both liked to sleep in late he still got up far earlier,much less grumpy and more wake might I a quick breakfast we started unpacking again soon enough we were done it was quick and painless,minus aa few bumps,bruises and scratches.

"Marverick,could you go ask one of the neighbors where the grocery store is?"Reed said,sprawled out across the couch ,I nodded exploring the neighborhood sounded fun.

Outside the other kids where all hanging around doing their own things, two older boys were playing hacky sac while a girl their own age watched close by,a younger boy holding a plank was talking to himself,and over in a front yard two little kids a boy and a girl were playing with dolls.I went over to the last two children,I'd always gotten along with younger kids better anyway.I tapped the girl on the shoulder ,crouching down to talk to her "Excuse me?"

The girl stared at me for a moment the replayed "Yeah,What do you want ?"Her voice was gruff,she sounded like a bit of a bully." I just moved in and I was wondering if your Mother or Father could help me,I need directions to the grocery store please"

The girl smiled ,getting up, grabbing the boys hand in a forcfull maner "Okay,I'll ask my Mom, come on Jimmy.",they disapered into the house,I stood up looking around again,the other kids where watching me,I ignored their staring and looked up at the sun, already half way across the sky,I must have slept for a long time. Something tugged on my jeans,I looked down,the girl was back with the boy in boy held out a paper, shaking slightly. I took it smiling and rubbed their heads." Thanks"

I started to walk away when the children followed me, the girl spoke "My name's Sarah," then she pointed at the boy "and he's Jimmy .What's your name?"

I looked back down at the two,they were so adorable."It's Blaze "


	2. Chapter 2

I'm still going forward with the story,I'll tell you now that E,E,& E is a small Catagory so it's no wonder that most fanfictions seem simalar,I mean if I'm stuck what I do is read fanfictions from that catagory,we all need someone to give us some type of insperation,So excuse me if this seems too simalir for some of you,you know who you another note I've disabled the anonymous reviews and enabled the Profanity Filter,I apologize in advance to those anonymous readers who don't flame.

**(Refer to chapter 1, I also do not own ' The Middle ' by Jimmy Eat World )**

I walked around my room examining,the walls were light olive green with different sized white stars all over them,the ceiling was a dark blue had the same pattern except they glowed in the dark,my bed sheets and the same pattern and color of the ceiling,next to the bed was a stand with a lamp on room had a window that faced the cul-de-sac,next to the window in it's stand was my the other side of the room was a desk,a bookshelf, and a door with a full length mirror on it,the door lead into a closet. Reed had spent his free weekends at the house fixing it up and repainting the new walls,and he's done a far job of it too.

I caught myself in the mirror as I went to grab the guitar,I was wearing what I always wore,dark blue Jeans, a black top with spaghetti straps, a large white zip up sweat shirt ,that never seemed to get dirty, over the black top,and skater shoes with red and black plaid patterns on the side.

My body had numerous piercings on it,a barely noticeable snake bite under my lip,my ears each had two small silver hops the earlobes and another silver ring on the cartilage of each ear,of course I could have gotten more but I'd rather not leak every time I drank something,it was a wonder though that Sarah and Jimmy hadn't run away screaming,I must have been a sight for this sleepy looking cul-de-sac.

After grabbing my guitar I headed outside,the house was too new,unfamiliar and confining to play in,I decided to play in the backyard ,underneath a big tree next to the wooden fence. I sat down facing the house and began strumming,it eventually turned into a song I knew well because Reed would always play it ,I began humming the lyrics to keep track of where I was.

(Insert your choice of song here if you want,I'd try The Middle by Jimmy Eat World though)

_"Hey,don't write yourself off yet"_

_"It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on"_

_"Just try your best,try every thing you can"_

_"And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away"_

_"It just takes some time"_

_"Little girl you're in the middle of the ride"_

_"Everything,everything will be just fine"_

_"Everything,everything will be alright,alright"_

_"Hey,you know you're doing better on your own,so don't buy in"_

_"Live right now,yeah, just be yourself"_

_"It just takes some time"_

_"Little girl you're in the middle of the ride"_

_"Everything,everything will be just fine"_

_"Everything,everything will be alright,alright"_

_"It just takes some time"_

_"Little girl you're in the middle of the ride"_

_"Everything,everything will be just fine"_

_"Everything,everything will be alright,alright"_

_"Hey,don't write yourself off yet"_

_"It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on"_

_"Just try your best,try every thing you can"_

_"And don't worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say"_

_"It just takes some time"_

_"Little girl you're in the middle of the ride"_

_"Everything,everything will be just fine"_

_"Everything,everything will be alright,alright"_

_"It just takes some time"_

_"Little girl you're in the middle of the ride"_

_"Everything,everything will be just fine"_

_"Everything,everything will be alright,alright"_

As the last few notes faded in the air,clapping started behind me,the older kids from before the boy with the plank,and Sarah and Jimmy all hung over the side of the fence. I stood and walked over,Sarah had jumped the fence and Jimmy had fallen trying to follow her. I let Jimmy cry it out,it seemed like a little dirt in is cuts would be good for him.

"Blaze! Blaze! That was great"Sarah said jumping up and down and tugging on my sweatshirt sleeve."What other songs do you play?"

"Sarah,chill,don't scare away the new kid"The older girl with the blonde hair,baggy blue jeans a black t-shirt and a white wife beater on said,smiling and sticking out a hand to shake,the three older kids had jumped the fence shortly after the younger two,the boy with the wood sat on the fence"Hey,I'm Nazz"then she points to the boy next to her,black shorts, long sleeved green shirt, a backwards baseball cap and red hair "That's Kevin,and over there is R-"

While I was wondering why the hell Nazz and I matched and she was introducing me to the others ,the boy with the plank jumped directly in front of me shoving his face as close to mine without touching as possible,I jumped back."Hi ! I'm Johnny and this is Plank"he said holding up the wooden board,which had a face drawn on it

_"How...very creative "_I laughed in my head

"Nice to meet you,Johnny,and Plank"

Reed and I had met odder people before,for instance there was this guy at a park we went to once who though he was a glass of juice,he kept wandering around the park saying, 'They're coming,They're gonna spill me ,They're gonna spill me" over and over again.

"As I was saying earlier," Nazz interrupted,pointing to the other boy beside her with black/blue hair,a yellow shirt with a thick red stripe threw the middle and light blue jeans."this is Rolf"

"Hello,yes?"Rolf said,he had a strange accent.

"Hello"

"Rolf is from..."Nazz began and then bit her lip,looking embarrassed.

Kevin jumped in,getting a thankful glance from Nazz"Rolf is from the old country"

"Well you already know I'm Blaze"

The kids began to chat,involving me in it every once in a while,but I was more interested in the three boys peeking over the fence on the far side of the yard. I looked directly at them and jerked my head,signaling that they could come over if they wanted. Seeing the boys watching the larger group of kids made a pang in my heart.

I remembered always being on the outside before Reed and I had escaped. Flashes of our distant beginnings went threw my mind,the cold unfeeling steel,children in rags huddled together in groups on the street for warmth and safety. I grabbed the rubber band on my wrist and snapped it,waking me up and pushing the memories to the back of my mind as my wrist pulsed,I rubbed it absent mindedly and glanced around,no one had notice my strange behavior.

My eyes turned to the boys that had jumped the fence and were strolling over,the leader appeared to be the one in the middle,he was,well,extremely short, he was only as tall as Sarah short one had a yellow bowling shirt on with a purple collar and one thin red strip going vertical down his shirt,he also wore light blue jeans,I looked between him and Rolf.

_"At least it's not only me and Nazz that match at least"_

The Taller boy in the group had absolutely no neck and a unibrow,wore a red and white stripped shirt with a green coat over top of that and blue other boy had on a black hat,orange T-shirt and purple shorts, there wasn't much else to say about him.

"What are those _Dorks _doing here?" I heard Kevin growl,followed by some of the other kids own negative comments.

I thought _"Oh,this can't be good"_

You know what? I just realized that I never described Jimmy and Sarah in the first chapter,it's silly to describe any of these characters though considering we all know who they are,but I figured it would be a little less silly to do it threw Blaze's eyes. I'm not going to describe Jimmy or Sarah though because it would be like she just realized they were even wearing clothes lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Refer to chapter 1)**

_Recap : "What are those Dorks doing here?" I heard Kevin growl,followed by some of the other kids own negative comments._

_I thought "Oh,this can't be good"_

The group of boys had made it to us by now and I could see this wasn't going to be good by the tension between the short boy and Kevin,who spoke first.

"What are you dorks doing here,get lost"Well,I don't think Kevin meant it to be a question,but it got answered anyway.

"Relax Kev,she said we could "The short boy said in a shrill,fingernails on a chalkboard voice,pointing at me while the other two with him nodded.

Kevin turned to me "Trust me on this,you don't want them here"

"Why?"I asked him in a deadpan voice,I was starting to like Kevin less and less

"They're dorks "He said as if that summed up everything wrong with them.

"They can stay"

The two groups watched with interest,Kevin actually seemed surprised that I didn't listen to him,maybe the others were just that easy to manipulate.

"Bu-"

I folded my arms over my chest,giving him a look "I said they can stay,if you have an issue with it then you can leave,no one's stopping you"The others began to whisper,not sure what to do,I continued "That goes for everyone"

After a couple of tense seconds the larger group began to leave the yard,all giving different excuses why,I frowned wondering what could cause such a social stigma. Sarah and Jimmy stayed behind for a moment,Jimmy looked a bit frightened of me.

"Can you play your guitar for us sometime?" Sarah asked,yanking on my sleeve again.

"Yeah,sure,sometime soon "I mumbled feeling a little off,all the attention I'd gotten was a little much,after Jimmy and Sarah wandered off I turned to the three boys running a hand threw my hair "So what did you guys do to deserve that?" I asked jerking my thumb back in the direction the group had fled,the boys all gave their own answers,First the leader then the boy with the hat and finally the one without a chin.

"Nothing"

"Too many things"

"Gravy!"

We all ended up giving the tall boy weird looks,the boy with the hat was the first to recover and stuck out his hand while he spoke ,I actually shook it not feeling the same off putting female sincerity that Nazz some reason I never really trusted girls around my own age,Sarah was okay, she was young enough for now though.

"My name is Eddward,with two Ds,so just call me Double D"

The short one spoke next "Eddy"

"Ed!"

Once again we all gave Ed an odd look,I turned back to the other two "And if you haven't figured it out yet,my name is Blaze"

_"I wonder what the odds were on all of them having the same name ?"_

"So you play the guitar?"Asked Double D,looking at my abandoned guitar leaning against the tree.

"No,"I smiled a little"I just keep it there for looks " I finished sarcastically.

Eddy laughed at my remark,just then Reed walked out of the house,he must have gotten back a while ago because I could see the discarded grocery bags in the Kitchen from where I was.

"You're already picking up strays?"He scoffed,propping an arm on my shoulder and eyeing trio with interest,who looked a bit intimidated considering Reed towered over them being at least half a foot taller then Ed.

"Guys,this is my older brother Reed"

"Reed,This is Ed,Edd,and Eddy, "I said pointing to each one in turn,then pointing back at Edd I continued "but call him Double D"

Reed frowned at Double D "You should really get a new nick name kid,people could take it the wrong way"

Ed and Eddy began howling with laughter on the ground ,soon followed by Reed,I smiled a little,Reed did have a piont.2-D as I had now decided to call him,was bright red and had begun to pull his hat over his continuously reddening face.

Once Reed had recovered he invited the boys inside and walked back into the house,we watched him , the boys defiantly looked intimidated by him,between their differences in height,not to mention Reed was well built due to where we grew up and he showed off by wearing a wife beater,I guess that's why we had a similar style as well,I had my piercings,he had his gauges and tribal tattoos,I was still too young to get one though.

The boys down at the kitchen table,an awkward silence settled in I excused myself saying I needed to put the guitar back in my room,when I came back down Eddy was gnawing on a sandwich,Ed had his head in a bowl of gravy ignoring the spoon right next to the bowl,and 2-D had a glass of was leaning up against the counter laughing at Ed,I grabbed my Peanut butter and Generic wheaties and munched on a couple while we talked.

2-D was the first to speak"So where are your parents? I'm sure that mine would like to meet them"

The room suddenly got extremely quiet,except for Ed with his head still in the bowl, as Reed and I exchanged a look,Reed spoke "We don't have any,so"He stopped to pat my head "I'm Maverick's Guardian "

Ed was still oblivious to what was going on around him as he began licking the bowl clean,the other two,Edd more than Eddy,frowned.

_"Here comes the pity party"_I sighed mentally,then decided to change the topic"I can assume you all go to the Middle school,right?"

"Yep!"Eddy said jumping up in his chair"And next year,we'll be at the top of the food chain and I'll be top dog!"

I didn't believe him at all,Kevin had way more followers and he was probably the golden boy at school,I did like Eddy's spunk though."I guess I'll be in the same classes as you then"

"We only have a week and a half of school left until Summer vacation,"2-D stated"will you be joining us?"

I nodded"Yeah,they want me to get used to the lay out of the school,or something"

2-D grinned,sticking his tongue out threw the gap in his teeth,I smiled inwardly at the action "I'd be happy to show you around,if you want me to"

I grinned back"Yeah,that'd be great"

Reed began eyeing Edd,going into big brother mode he patted my shoulder "Just remember,Maverick,all boys have cooties and if anyone touches you I'll shot them"

"Wha-?"I turned to look at him,thinking of telling him I was way too old for all the cootie crap,yes I do curse, but he was already waking out of the room

Eddy began laughing again and 2-D had gone pale,unknown to me Reed had said this while looking directly at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Refer to chapter 1, I also do not own 'Morning Song ' by Sara Teasdale )**

_Recap : Reed began eyeing Edd, going into big brother mode he patted my shoulder, "Just remember, Maverick, all boys have cooties and if anyone touches you I'll shoot them."_

_"Wha-?"I turned to look at him, thinking of telling him I was way too old for all the cootie crap, yes I do curse, but he was already waking out of the room._

_Eddy began laughing again and 2-D had gone pale, unknown to me Reed had said this while looking directly at him._

The next day I woke up extra early, 2-D had drawn me a map to the school saying that he had to make sure Eddy didn't skip and Ed didn't wander off, oddly enough the map worked. The middle school was like every other school I'd been to,nothing new;I found my locker and began unloading my backpack, sticking a couple sodas in the top shelf for lack of energy.

There was still time left over so I sat in front of my locker drinking coffee until Edd came to find me, he was extremely chipper as he lead me threw the school pointing various things out along the way** .**Because of the fact we only had a week and a half, it would take me a couple of weeks to get the layout down I didn't pay close attention, I had a sort term memory when it came to directions.

"May I see your class schedule, Blaze?" Edd asked as we walked onto the next stop of the tour, I grunted in response and handed it to him."Thank you" I'd like to revisit the fact that I am not morning person, I wasn't fully awake until at least 11 in the morning yesterday and my energy usually crashes about 3 P.M.

"My, my it seems that we have all the same classes, what a coincidence!"

I grunted once more and handed him an envelope that the office secretary had given me, saying it was for Edd, I had no idea how she knew that I'd met him...

"For me?" he took the letter and began reading it, I nodded off leaning against the wall only to be woken up seconds later. "It seems the office has assigned you to my care and schedule for the remainder of the school year, to help you settle in of course,"

I began mumbling. "..Don't wanna be any trouble..."

"Nonsense, this will be fun! You'll be my second shadow."

I chucked as I watched him with my heavy eyes and blurred vision. "Yeah, sure."

The bell rang and we moved into our first class, English, oddly enough I only saw kids from the new neighborhood including Ed and Eddy. I sat down next to Edd,only for the teacher to drag me to the front of the class to introduce myself, I tried to tell her that I all ready knew them all, but she didn't listen.

I started by sighing and shuffling my feet on the ground. "My name is Blaze,of course, you already know that."

"And what do you like to do in your free time?" the teacher asked.

"I like to sleep," my voice was toneless, at that point I dragged myself back to the table and layed my head down.

The teacher ignored me for the most part as she had everyone get out there books and begin reading passages out loud, most people pronounced the words wrong our spoke extremely slow, I began to dose off again.

"Blaze, please recite ' Morning Song ' for us." the teacher said, thinking I wasn't paying attention at all, I sat up not even bothering to open my eyes and spoke.

"A diamond of the morning.

Waked me an hour too soon;

Dawn had taken in the stars

And left the faint white moon."

"O' White moon, you are lonely,

It is the same with me,

But we have the world to roam over,

Only the lonely are free."

I let my head fall back onto the table with a "Thump" as the class sat there in silence until the teacher picked another victim. After English it was Science in which 2-D talked non stop about his ant farm,I half listened to him,then Gym came and he...how do I put it? started acting like a sickly Chihuahua,otherwise the day seemed like any other school day,minus Ed taking his locker out of the wall.

"So,Blaze you seemed very up to speed when it came to classes today"Said 2-D as the four of us, rode in the very back of the bus on the way back to the cul-de-sac.

"Yeah,what's up with that? You some sort of brainiac or something?" Eddy asked peeking over the back of his seat at me,I was stretched out on one seat while 2-D sat across the isle from me ,in front of him was Ed who was asleep drooling on himself and the bus.

"Mmmmm,it's kinda weird to explain,I'm actually thirteen,"

Eddy almost climbed over his seat when he spoke "You're thirteen?"

"Now that you mention it,you do look a bit older than us"2-D said in a off hand way,kicking his legs back and forth absentmindedly

"Oooookayyyyy"I muttered slowly looking between the other two,Ed muttered something in his sleep and slammed his face against the window then slowly slid down onto the floor "Anyway, I should be in High School and I was a little too..." I stopped and scratched my head trying to think of the right word " ' Gifted ' as they put it at my last school to be a Freshman,so I should be a Freshman with Sophomore classes then,but because we've moved around so much your school decided to put me a grade back for some reason"

"You moved around that much?"This time it was 2-D that seemed surprised

I began counting off on my fingers all the times Reed and I moved "Six times in the past two years,so about three times a year since I was nine"

"Why would you move that much?"

"We needed the money and Reed was always looking for a better job"I shrugged

2-D eyed me skeptically"And your parents never left you anything in their wills?"

The buss pulled to a stop and everyone started getting off we sat there and waited for the aisle to clear out as I spoke cryptically,only 2-D caught my tone "Not one quarter "


	5. Chapter 5

I'm not dead ! And I'll say this now,I really don't care for the ~Time Skips~ in this chapter,but I honestly don't think anyone wants to know everything about Blaze's school day,so there they are...

**(Refer to chapter 1)**

"_Maybe I could skip today"_I thought,staring up at the ceiling from my bed,the sun was just starting to rise outside. Ever since I let it slip that our parents had left me and Reed nothing,2-D had been pestering me non-stop why and it was starting to get to me.

"_What can I say? ' We don't even know their real names,they just left us to rot in the streets_ '" I scoffed at the idea, "Yeah, that'll go over real well" and got up to find Reed,he vetoed my plan on skipping and made me go to school that day even though I explained why.I left for school, but only after I switched his the sugar shaker for the salt shaker , I grinned as I walked out the door imagining the look on Reed's face when he drank his coffee.

~Time Skip~

We stood outside the doors of our English class,I leaned against a wall half asleep again while the others talked animatedly about one thing or another,the only other person who was tired was Ed,who watched me sleepily,blinking slowly and drooling.

"How'd you do the wall sleepy thing person?"He asked absentmindedly scratching his ass as he asked

"It takes practice,why don't you try it now?" I said patting the empty space of wall beside me,Ed came over and leaned up against the wall in the same way as I was and was out in seconds,the other Eds seemed to find it interesting.

"I've never seen Ed learn something so fast"

"Great now Lumpy'll do that every time we scam,how are we gonna scam when she's teaching him to sleep on the job?"

Of course I was already asleep again,so I didn't hear them.

~Time Skip~

"The food isn't too bad here I guess,compared to all the other schools I've eaten at,but it's still just military grade food"I said poking my corn dog with a fork "I don't really care for school corn dogs though,most of the time I get the raw one that's still half batter and cold on the inside, plus I saw someone lose a tooth on one once" I looked around at the Eds and waved my corn dog lazily threw the air "Anybody want to trade?"

Eddy now watched the corn dog warily "Seriously,a tooth?"

"Yeah,one of the front ones, luckily it wasn't an adult tooth" I looked around again "So,corn dog anyone?"

"No I'm good"

"No thank you"

"Sure"Ed grabbed the corn dog from my hand and stuck it entirely in his mouth and pulled out the stick,it looked like it could be used again,he held up the stick in one hand and did a thumbs up "Gravy!"

I blinked and turned towards the others,Eddy just snorted and went back to poking gingerly his corn dog,2-D looked over at me, "That could have been a commercial impersonation,I think"

~Time Skip~

"So Blaze,would you mind explaining to me about why you said your parents didn't leave you an inheritance? ...Twenty-seven..." 2-D asked as he counted my sit ups and held my feet down for me. It was surprising that that was the first time he'd asked today,by this time yesterday he had asked about six.

"Really? You're a nice guy and everything,but it's none of your concern."I said pulling myself up before laying back down on the mat and going back up again.

"...Thirty...but the way you said it was just so..."

"Dark? Morbid? Cryptic? "I offered

"Yes, yes, and yes. ...Thirty-three.. but you said this out loud,so if you didn't want anyone asking questions you shouldn't have said it at all… Thirty-six...

The whistle sounded and echoed across the gym signaling that we had a one minute break before switching spots,I sat up and crawled out of my spot which 2-D took over and got into sit up position"Look, as far as I know with my limited experience friends don't pester friends over their personal secrets,how would you feel if Eddy,Ed,or I went after you relentlessly over what your hiding under your hat?" I muttered and reached over with a hand, lightly tugging on the tip of his hat.

Edd batted the hand away and sighed "Point taken,but that doesn't mean I don't want to know"

I reached over his knees and patted the top of his head "Good,when and if I really want you to know I'll tell you,but you were right about one thing, I should have kept my mouth shut"

2-D narrowed his eyes and was about to say something else when the second whistle sounded, we both started doing our jobs nothing else really happened until we had to give our scores to the teacher.

"Blaze?"Asked the coach

"She did thirty-six sit ups "

"Kevin?"

"Forty-three push ups "The couch made a small nod of approval over towards Kevin who was acting like he just beat out fifty over people for first place in an Iron Man triathlon .

"Edward?"

I smiled sheepishly at the coach and coughed"Five sit ups"

The coach sighed and marked something off on his clipboard before shooting 2-D a withering look and moving onto his next victim , that's when things got interesting.

"Johnny-2 by 4 ? "

"Ah! The Super Genetically Enhanced Python from Spaldac's Lab !"

The entire class looked over to see Ed tangled in the climbing rope that hung from the ceiling,his head caught in the bottom foot noose. Some people laughed at Ed's little performance , like Eddy and Kevin,others like Edd and Naz became frantic and panicked,the coach and I stood there watching Ed wrestle the "Python"

"He'll hang himself that way if he keeps it up " I said to the coach who just grunted in response and kept watching the scene unfold,I tried a different approach "If you lose him your paycheck will go down " then the coach sprang into action,and it was the fastest I've ever seen a man his size move.

A.N- That corn dog story with the tooth actually happened by the way,same thing with the batter,it happened Thursday.


End file.
